List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon (Nick Jr. Island)
Current programming Nickelodeon * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (2017-present) * My Life as Ariana Grande (2017-present) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017-present) * The ZhuZhus (2017-present; formerly called Polly and the ZhuZhu Pets until 2017) Snick (weeknights) Nick at Nite (weekends) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (2013-present) Nick Jr. * Blaze and the Monster Machines (2015-present) * Digby Dragon (2016-present) * Hey Duggee (2015-present) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (2017-present) * Nella the Princess Knight (2017-present) * PAW Patrol (2014-present) * Rusty Rivets (2017-present) * Shimmer and Shine (2015-present) Upcoming programming * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (August 20, 2017) * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel (2018) * Rainbow Rangers (2018) * Sing: The Series (2018) * Sunny Day (Fall 2017) Former programming * Allegra's Window (1993-1997) * Angry Birds (2012-2015) * Barney & Friends (1993-1999; was shown on PBS Kids from 1999-2009 after the series left Nickelodeon) * Bear in the Big Blue House (1998-2006; was shown as reruns on Disney Junior from 2006-2007) * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom (2010-2011) * Big Time Rush (2010-2013) * Blue's Clues (1997-2006) * Blue's Room (2006) * Bob the Builder (1999-2004; now shown on PBS Kids) * Bubble Guppies (2011-2016) * Calliou (1998-2004; was shown on PBS Kids from 2004-2010 after the series left Nickelodeon) * CatDog (1999-2004) * Chuggington (2010-2015; now shown as reruns on Disney Junior) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2015-2016) * Dora the Explorer (2001-2015) * Eureeka's Castle (1993-1997) * Franklin (1998-2004) * Franklin and Friends (2012-2013) * Full House (2010-2017) * Go, Diego, Go! (2006-2011) * Gullah Gullah Island (1993-1997) * H2O: Just Add Water (2009-2010) * Hannah Montana (2006-2011; was shown as reruns on Disney Channel from 2011-2016) * Harvey Beaks (2015) * iCarly (2008-2012) * LazyTown (2005-2016) ** LazyTown Extra (2008-2009) * Little Charmers (2015-2016) * Little Einsteins (2006-2009; now shown as reruns on Disney Junior) * Max & Ruby (2003-2013) * Mike the Knight (2012-2013) * Nickelodeon Guts (1993-1997) * Octonauts (2011-2015; now shown as reruns on Disney Junior) * Peppa Pig (2004-2010) * Power Rangers Samurai (2011-2012) ** Power Rangers Super Samurai (2012-2013) * Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" (2003-2005) * Roary the Racing Car (2008-2009) * Robot and Monster (2013-2015) * Rugrats (1993-2003) * Rugrats Pre-School Daze (2005-2006) * Sam & Cat (2013-2014) * Sanjay and Craig (2013-2015) * Sesame Street (1993-1999; now shown on PBS Kids) * Shake It Up! (2011-2014; now shown as reruns on Disney Channel) * Special Agent Oso (2010-2012; now shown as reruns on Disney Junior) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2000-2015) * Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles (1996-1997) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) (1993-1996) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) (2012-2015) * Teletubbies (1997 TV series) (1998-1999; was shown on Disney Junior from 1999-2000 and PBS Kids from 2000-2001) * Teletubbies (2015 TV series) (2016-2017) * The Backyardigans (2006-2010) * The Fairly OddParents (2002-2015) * The Magic School Bus (1995-1997; was shown as reruns on PBS Kids from 1999-2010) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (1993-2002) * The Wiggles (1993-1994; was shown on PBS Kids from 1994-2015 after the series left Nickelodeon) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (1993-1999; now shown on PBS Kids) * VeggieTales (1994-2009) * Victorious (2011-2013) * Wallykazam! (2014-2017) * Wizards of Waverely Place (2008-2012; now shown as reruns on Disney Channel) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Lists Category:Nick Jr. Island Category:Program lists